King of Fools
by thecrimsonknightofblood
Summary: A month after his boyfriend, Marco Bodt's death, Jean Kirschtein mourns his loss. Jean does not try to fight his grief, but just lets it be and he wallows in it. Eren comes and tries to help, but often makes things worse...
1. Chapter 1

Jean looked down at Marco's final resting place with teary eyes, _how… how could this have happened to him? Why him? _His thoughts whispered their questions as they swirled endlessly around his mind. Jean inclined his head, his short sandy bangs being used as cover so no people passing by would notice the deep pit of grief in his heart starting to overflow and take the form of silent sobs. It hasn't been a month since his sweet, freckled love had passed away- no, murdered. All who had first looked upon the corpse of what once was Marco Bodt immediately insisted the cause of the death of the young man was suicide, but Jean knew better. Marco could have never done such a thing, how could anyone have possibly though he would have killed himself? They knew him better than that, his friend, his family, all of them. Thinking Marco's death was not murder, they must be insane. _Damn it!_ Jean promptly pinched his forearm to snap out of his gloomy state of mind. _I can't be like this now… His family needs me to be there for them. _Jean hastily knelt to the ground and placed the small, makeshift bouquet of slightly wilted flowers at the front of the tombstone. Words engraved into the face of it read: "_Marco Bodt, June 16__th__, 1998-April 11__th__, 2014"_ Jean choked back a sob, biting hard into the side of his cheek, his teeth crushing the small bit of tender flesh, causing it to bleed slightly. He arose from his uncomfortable kneeling position, his face stony with loss and determination. _I swear to God, I will find whoever took Marco from us, and make them wish they had never been born!_ He gritted his teeth and let out a low, harsh growl, granting his fury the ability to be heard. _I'll kill them, I swear I will. I will avenge Marco. It doesn't matter how long it will take, I will hunt them down! _Jean's face, which had contorted to an awful grimace, slackened and retained it's normal, glum expression, the same one he has been wearing ever since the death of his precious Marco. _No… I need to stop thinking like this, or I'll end up just like Jaeger. _A long, low sigh escaped his lips as he turned to walk back to the old, beaten down car that he had parked in the parking lot of the cemetery. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young man with angry green eyes enter the silent and shady resting place of many people. _Eren…_ He glanced at the ground and shook his head softly, not having the energy to call out a greeting or taunting insult like he usually did when he laid his eyes on the youth. Instead, he swiftly walked past him, not saying a word, nor showing any sign of recognition of the man as they walked parallel to each other, their shoulders almost brushing up against the other's. His emotionless mask remaining firmly in place, he trudged to his car, his shoes making loud smacking noises on the hard cement. Jean pulled open the door of the driver's seat of the car, and climbed into the machine, he stole one last glance at the tombstone of Marco, with Eren Jaeger paying his respects to the soul of his lost lover. As he shoved his key into the ignition and started the car, he whispered faintly, as if the spirit of Marco could hear him, "I'll see you tomorrow…"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after his visit to the cemetery, Jean heard a loud, sharp pounding on the door of his apartment; he had lived in this apartment with Marco before he had passed away. He sighed and pushed himself up and out of the couch, where he was previously lounging upon, as he stumbled to the door, his foot kicked an empty beer bottle, sending it rolling quickly towards the wall. Jean yanked the door open and stared at his visitor with hazy eyes. After taking a few moments to recognize the grumpy face that was staring at him intently, he frowned and muttered "wha' do you want, Eren…" his words had slurred as an effect of consuming a large amount of alcohol by himself. Eren glared at the obviously intoxicated man "You've drunk yourself stupid again, horseface…" he stated bluntly, not bothering to answer Jean's question, nor bothering to wait for an invitation inside the apartment as he stepped inside. The brunette man's green gaze darted around the messy apartment; it was a disaster, to put it lightly. Dirty clothing and food wrappers rested upon every visible surface, empty beer bottles and cans were strewn across the floor. The stench of it all would have made a person who barely had a sense of smell want to turn their head away and vomit. Jean grunted irritatedly and scowled at the other " I said… What are you doing here, Eren?!" he repeated, his voice a low growl. Eren turned to look at the other. "Levi asked me to check on you today… You've been turning up at work late, when you come at all, and you do a completely shitty job when you do work." Jean looked down and took a moment to process what was just said through his mind. "Yeah, dumbass, you're most likely going to get fired." Eren stated, looking somewhat smug. Jean suddenly lunged at Eren, curling his fingers into a tight fist as he punched Eren across his face. Eren cried out in shock and pain, not expecting the sudden blow to his face, he gritted his teeth and pushed Jean to the ground and kicked him hard in the stomach. "What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at him as he continued to kick the sandy-haired male. He stole another glance at him and noticed that the horse-faced male had passed out, from the alcohol or from his blows, Eren didn't know, he turned to leave the scene. He swiftly pulled the door closed behind him as he left the apartment, he sighed as the chilly November wind ruffled his hair as he walked to his car and drove away from the apartments, muttering profanities about a horse-faced bastard and tenderly touching his bruising cheek for the long drive home.


End file.
